¿L y J?
by Left Lie
Summary: Gray es mandado a cambiarse de puesto en medio de la clase, luego de quejarse terminara por aceptar, pero ¿cual sera su reacción al ver ciertas palabras escritas en la nueva mesa? Se supone que es gruvia, pero este es el gruvia en donde menos ha tenido participación juvia, de todos los que he escrito


**Rony: Nuevo one-shot Gruvia y al igual que los que ya hemos subido, desde el punto de vista de Tsundere-buster.**

 **Ryo: Disclaimer, ni fairy tail ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son de...(no recuerda el nombre, a pesar de que es nuestro anime preferido).**

 **Rocky: ...(ella tampoco)...A leer.**

 **:::**

El bullicio en la sala de clases era notable desde las habitaciones continuas. El profesor a cargo estaba de espaldas a la pizarra intentando hacer callar a sus estudiantes que gritaban y lanzaban papeles. Su poca paciencia expiro, cuando unas bolas de papel le pegaron en la cabeza.

-¡Gray! -le grito haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara -toma tus cosas y sientate en frente -dijo señalando un asiento junto a la ventana, a varios metros de el del pelirosa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿por que yo? fue Natsu quién lo golpeo -intento replicar.

-Solo hazlo -lo miro de una forma seria a lo que el Fullbuster solo suspiro.

-Tsk -tomo sus cosas y fue al lugar anteriormente indicado, con el seño fruncido.

Despues de instalarse y ver que Fullbuster no reclamaba, el profesor pudo continuar con su clase, aunque como es obvio, no todos ponian atención.

Entre ellos se encontraba el pelinegro, que al acomodarse se dio cuenta de que de hecho, ese asiento estaba en una buena hubicación. Desde ese lugar tenia una hermosa vista del cielo y de varios arboles que se encontraban cerca del edificio.

Pasaron los minutos y el maestro seguia dictando su materia, aunque en ningun momento Gray habia estado escuchandolo. Miro su cuaderno y vio que estaba en blanco, sinceramente comenzo a sentir algo de lastima, ese señor al menos merecia que el escribiese la fecha.

Planeaba hacerlo cuando en una esquina de la mesa vio algo que llamo su atención.

 _Juvia..._

Escrito en esta con marcador y encerrado en un **corazón**.

-¿Que diablos? -dijo al notar que no era el unico dibujo en la superficie. Habia muchos más alrededor, todos con la misma letra mostrando su _"agrado"_ hacia la peliazul.

Se detuvo en uno que no habia notado antes.

 _L+J_

Al igual que los anteriores esas iniciales eran rodeadas por un corazón...sintio deseos de romper la mesa.

No solo por saber que la peliazul era mucho mas popular de lo que él hubiese querido admitir.

Sino porque él reconocia la letra.

No era estupido, si tenia alguna duda por la caligrafia, estas se habian disipado totalmente al ver las iniciales.

-Lyon...- Gruño entre dientes.

Con razon se le habia hecho raro el que hubiese un asiento libre, habia olvidado totalmente que era el lugar del Bastia...y que este no habia asistido.

 _Juvia_

 _Juvia_

 _L+J_

 _L+J_

 _Lyon y Juvia_

 _L+J_

 _Juvia_

 _L+J_

La mesa estaba plagada de todos esos garabatos escritos con azul. A pesar de que sus deseos por abrir la ventana y lanzar la mesa fuera del edificio, se habian triplicado. Se obligó a si mismo a concentrarse en otra cosa, el cielo.

Un minuto

Dos minutos.

Dos minutos era todo lo que podia soportar sin volver a mirar los garabatos y por ende de regañarse mentalmente.

El no tenia por que estar molesto por algo tan sencillo.

Quizas Lyon y muchos otros sujetos encontrasen atractiva a la joven Loxar, pero no es como si ella les fuese a poner atencion.

Él era el único con ese privilegio.

Y ser consciente de que otros lo deseaban hacian que le hirviera la sangre.

Volvio a mirar los dibujos y decidio que él mismo haria que eso cambiase.

Tomo un marcador negro y tacho todas las figuras que cubrian la mesa, para después bajo el corazón del centro escribir un: En tus sueños.

Y sobre este: **G+J**

Él se encargaria de que los admiradores de la Loxar disminuyeran poco a poco. Y si con palabras no entendian tendria que usar la fuerza, conocia a cierto amigo de la peliazul que estaria encantado de ayudarle.

 **:::**

 **Rocky: Si les gusto, pues comenten, o lo que quieran, me regalan un comentario por mis descuidos? que en el disclaimer casi pongo naruto en vez de fairy tail?**

 **Rony: Pequeños errores que uno comete...**

 **Ryo: Disculpen errores en ortografia, intentaremos mejorar...un buen paso seria aprender como se tilda ortografia por que siempre lo escribimos mal ¬¬**

 **Rony: No tuvimos mucho tiempo para revisarlo, pero intentamos que estuviese bien redactado, entendible y que no fuese aburrido.**

 **Rocky: Gracias por su tiempo n.n**


End file.
